


Explaining Playtime Could Be Worse

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Meddling Kids, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a kink meme fill found here<br/>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/75489.html?thread=26925537#t26925537</p><p>I'd like a fic based off of the line from the "Modern Family" promo commercial (2013), "I don't know what they were doing, but it looks like Dad was winning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explaining Playtime Could Be Worse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jokers_Sanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/gifts).



> not betad so all mistakes are mine, feel free to leave comments!

Jensen lets out another moan as Jared hits his sweet spot just right. Jared had woken up this morning particularly frisky and instead of waking Jensen up with his usual overload of coffee had decided to go a much more pleasurable route. Jensen had woken up with Jared sucking his cock into hardness with one lubed finger already up his ass.  Jensen had groaned and was about to say something dirty about early birds and worms in reference to sex when Jared had crocked his finger just right and Jensen was fully awake. Having quickened his prep work Jared was soon trailing kisses up Jensen’s body and settling firmly between Jensen’s legs. Jensen hitched one leg up over Jared’s hip as Jared leaned down to kiss him. They had done this so many times now that with little effort Jared was lined up and sliding into Jensen who let out his breath in a hum. A second to adjust when Jared was fully in had the pair kissing and bumping noses before Jared started a slow lazy pace. Jared’s hands wondered over Jensen’s body as they occasionally kissed and Jared sucked a hickey into Jensen’s neck before Jensen swatted at him. Jared kept Jensen on edge for what felt like forever before finally taking Jensen’s cock in his hand a speeding up. That is of course when things went wrong.

The door creaked open and two little pairs of head and shoulders leaned in. The first and taller head belonged to a boy of about six with brown hair, hazel eyes and freckles on his round cheeks. The second was a girl of about five with curly blonde hair and brown eyes and a pouty mouth.

“Daddy? Papa?” The taller one asked in a confused little voice his head tilting to the side.

Jensen squeaked before pushing Jared off of him and trying to scoot beneath the covers. Jared’s body prevented him from doing so and he got a great view of Jared’s body before he looked away a blush on his face a creeping down his neck.

“Yes Jason?” Jared sounded amused and kept his body still knowing he was preventing Jensen from hiding like he wanted. Jared wasn’t done with his yet.

“Can we watch cartoons?” The little girl sounded excited at the prospect like she already knew the answer to her question cutting off her brother before he could say anything.

Jensen tried to get away by rolling to the other side of the bed further from the door and their kids and got half way before Jared’s big hand landed on his back and pushed him into the mattress.

“Of course Julie just remember to use the TV in the big room and keep the sound down” Jared answered shifting to lean and lower himself over Jensen’s back. With a bit of wiggling he was settled between Jensen’s legs again.

Jensen flailed a bit and gasped as Jared laid on his back and between his legs Jared’s erection settling in the crack of his ass.

“Papa?” Jason sounded worried. “Okay papa?”

“Papa and I are just playing” Jared said and he moved and using one hand to guide himself slipped back into Jensen who gasped and let out a groan. “Go watch your cartoons” he rotated his hips getting another moan from Jensen who was burying his face in the pillows.

“Cartoons?” came another voice outside the door as Julie no longer looking confused ducked down and backed away. “Is something wrong is daddy and papa hurt?” the voice asks as Jensen can't help letting out more noises as Jared hits Jensen’s sweet spot hard.

Jared is thrusting in short hard movements to keep the blankets from moving to much as Jason looks at them before shrugging his shoulders and accepting Jared’s answers backing out of the door way as another very sleepy voice asks “what’s going on?”

"I don't know what they were doing, but it looks like Dad was winning." Jason says as the door closes and the sound of footsteps move away.

Jared chuckles at Jason’s answer as he continues moving above Jensen. That had gone very easily, it could have been much worse if it was their older children who had interrupted them.

“You, ugh, are, ugh, evil” Jensen says taking his face out of the pillows as Jared speed up using longer thrusts now.

“But you love me” Jared laughs as he slides a hand under Jensen to grab his cock and gently squeeze. He strokes in time with his thrusts and a minute later Jensen cries out as he comes. Jared gives another few thrusts before he stills and comes in Jensen tipping them on their sides and cuddling Jensen close as they catch their breath.

“I hate you” Jensen says as he pushes back into Jared and they are lined up completely.

“I know” Jared says smiling before kissing the back of Jensen’s neck. “Rest, there will be coffee next time.”

“Better be” Jensen’s voice is quiet as his eyes flutter shut and moments later he is asleep again in Jared’s arms.


End file.
